User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan
/Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ /Archive 5/ /Archive 6/ /Archive 7/ /Archive 8/ /Archive 9/ Here You Are! Here's a nice clean talk page (until Jay or someone gets a hold of it). Raidra (talk) 14:04, December 9, 2016 (UTC) :Also, make sure you check the archive in case someone left you a message you haven't seen yet. I didn't think about that when I archived the page. ~blushes~ Raidra (talk) 01:33, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Stars on 45s You're certainly welcome. I'm always more nervous archiving other people's pages, but I'm happy to do it. I was going to wait until it was at fifty too, but when I saw it was at forty-five I thought, "That's a good number!" and went ahead. From what I've seen so far it looks good. I'm going to keep hanging around your wiki too, though. For one thing, there's something cool about the idea of hanging around a ghost town wiki. Wow, the friend had a strong reaction. I guess that just shows A) how vulnerable children can be and B) what frightening power the monster has over its intended audience. I'm not sure that Kristy should literally be screaming out loud for water (though maybe that's just her natural reaction), but the description of how hot the phone battery had become was great. Raidra (talk) 15:12, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Forum Post in the Workshop Per this thread, please read the rules regarding the writer's workshop and post the story into the thread itself. You'll be able to edit the post by clicking "More" in the bottom-right corner of the post and then click "edit". TenebrousTorrentTalk 19:56, December 10, 2016 (UTC) :Looks like you're get some insightful reviews on the post. It seems like you're heading in the right direction. Best of luck. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:39, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Re: sponse That's right, so this line: ""Are you sure this is going to help me, daddy?" the girl said. "I hope so, sweetie. Otherwise, I don't know what else to do.(should be a comma)" said her father as he gently clenched her hand." should look like this. ""Are you sure this is going to help me, daddy?" the girl said." ""I hope so, sweetie. Otherwise, I don't know what else to do." said her father as he gently clenched her hand." This is done to improve the story flow, help readers understand who's saying what, and with what inflection. I'm heading off to bed. You have a good night. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:55, December 11, 2016 (UTC) :No, you don't need to space out dialogue if it's the same speaker. It's mainly done for the reasons I listed above (discerning two separate speakers and improving the story's flow). Wish I could spend a little more time on this, but I was heading out the door when I got this message. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:24, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Library of Hailey I'll check your story out, but it'll be a while before I can as I have your other two stories to go through first (and other peoples' as well. *cough* Tobit *cough*). Best of luck on it getting a good reception :D I'm sure it'll be great! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 23:22, December 11, 2016 (UTC) :I would try to get some reviews and improve it as much as possible before running it by an admin. The spinoff appeal can be pretty intensive as admins have to look over everything with a fine tooth comb so make sure you're 100% ready before re-submitting. I wish I could be a bit more insightful, but I'm a bit burnt out today and don't think I would do your story justice by reviewing it now. I'm really sorry. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:51, December 12, 2016 (UTC) ::I think your best bet would be to look around and find active reviewers on the WW and get their feedback. Then pull in an admin before attempting an appeal. Making a blog won't necessarily get in-depth reviews, but messaging active reviewers there likely will. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:22, December 12, 2016 (UTC) :::A good start, Jay will definitely be busy this wiki, but it seems like Dupin has already volunteered to look at your story so the need for involving another admin isn't really required. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:01, December 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::I'd say getting their feedback and making changes (if needed) before going for the appeal should be your process. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:07, December 13, 2016 (UTC) RE: Review Request Hi there. I will take a look at your story during the week and I'll see what needs to be done. MrDupin (talk) 13:08, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Re: Title Bout They're all good, but the first and third ones sound the most like they could actually be R.L. Stine book titles. So ahead and use the third one. Raidra (talk) 01:17, December 13, 2016 (UTC) I Wanna be the Very Best That sounds like a plan. You keep refining it and I'll have time to catch up and read it! Actually, I believe I read that story months ago. I think you should delve into the Pokemon element a bit more. You've already submitted it to Spinoff Appeal once, so I am going to guess that you should absolutely run it through the Appeal process each time. Thank you for your patience! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 08:41, December 13, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not sure how current what I read was. I'm kinda swamped with stuff at the moment, so it'll definitely be next year before I can even look at it. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 05:04, December 15, 2016 (UTC) ::I know I'm rather slow on getting back to you and I feel rather bad about it, but thank you~ I hate the title blacklist. I tried to use an exclamation point at the end of a title for one of my stories and it wouldn't go through, come on, I was being creative and sarcastic with the title XD It does, indeed, sound like a less generic title. Figuring out the title is usually the last thing I do for a story, though I sometimes figure it out first or midway through. Titles can be both really easy and really hard to figure out (I like the one you've chosen). [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 07:46, December 16, 2016 (UTC) :::We've been here about the same amount of time then! I don't know, probably. Oh, it's because they didn't want titles like '!@#!!#^@&' or 'LOOOK!!!!!!!!!!!!!'. I understand their reasoning, it just annoyed me a bit. I bet I could have seen about keeping it, but it wasn't worth the effort (sending a message) in my opinion XD [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 20:30, December 17, 2016 (UTC) The Squatters in the Basement I think it'll be a welcome change from the kind of titles you normally see for lost episode pastas, such as "Rocko's Modern Life: Done to Death & Deader". I made up that title, but I bet most people wouldn't be able to tell it's not a real "lost episode". Sometime we should make up a bunch of titles and make a game in which people try to tell which ones are real lost episode creepypastas/trollpastas & which are made-up. Now there's a title that grabs your attention! I don't remember that one, but it sounds like a good one. Raidra (talk) 00:33, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Fuller House of Doom! I don't know what number it was, but I was in a thrift store one day and saw a Goosebumps book called Chicken Chicken. It was about a witch (or similar figure) who cursed the narrator and her brother to turn into chickens after something they'd done (I think it may have been that they damaged something of hers, but fled the scene instead of owning up to it). I looked through it while I was waiting for my mom, and while I didn't buy it, it looked decent, and the ending was good. ~laughs~ That is great! I noticed you used the plot of Michelle getting hurt from the actual finale. If you actually made this, I'm sure people would claim, "Oh, I think I remember that one," or, "Oh, this was how they were originally going to end the series!" By the way, speaking of Popeye, actress Shelley Duvall was in the news recently. Mom asked, "Wasn't she Popeye's wife?" Mom was right- Shelley played Olive Oyl in the live-action Popeye movie with Robin Williams. It's funny how different people know actors for different things. When Ernest Borgnine died, the news talked about the movie Marty and the TV show McHale's Navy, and noted, "Younger audiences knew him as the voice of Mermaid Man on SpongeBob SquarePants." Raidra (talk) 23:50, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Honey I Shrunk the Fifth Grader I don't remember where it was, but I think more than one source said that. Oh, well, it's a good thing I didn't get it then! Speaking of bad reviews, here's a famous excerpt from Roger Ebert's review of the infamously awful Freddy Got Fingered- "This movie doesn't scrape the bottom of the barrel. This movie isn't the bottom of the barrel. This movie isn't below the bottom of the barrel. This movie doesn't deserve to be mentioned in the same sentence with barrels.... The day may come when Freddy Got Fingered is seen as a milestone of neo-surrealism. The day may never come when it is seen as funny." That seems familiar somehow, like maybe I saw it promoted or mentioned somewhere. It's sad that things are lost for various reasons. I looked through the articles and saw that it mentioned Go Set A Watchman by Harper Lee as a formerly lost work. From what I've heard, that one should have stayed lost. Is that how you discovered Blameitonjorge? I know he does a lot of lost media countdowns, noting that he's fascinated and saddened with the idea that something could be lost like that. Raidra (talk) 21:12, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Who shall watch the Watchman? Yeah, that was a debacle. Another big issue was that Harper Lee herself didn't want it published (like you said, it was a rejected draft). It was only after her physical and mental health had declined (She passed away in February) and someone close to her got power over her affairs that it was published. So, yeah, not only did they pass off an inferior draft as a sequel, and tarnish a beloved literary and film character in the process, but they also did so as a result of some money-hungry jerk going against Lee's wishes. I just pretend Go Set a Watchman doesn't exist. Oh, I have. In fact, we've discussed how bad the movie was before http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan/Archive_6 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Raidra/Archive_4. This is one of those films that you gape at and wonder, "This was supposed to be a kids' film?" That makes sense. I think I came across his countdowns about creepy moments in children's shows and scary sleep conditions, and then later came the creepy children's characters countdown. A check of his Contributions page shows he's been here recently. Try again; maybe he just missed your first message. Raidra (talk) 00:34, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Permission Slip-Up I know, right? I think there are usually safeguards, but occasionally something slips through. Sadly I think a lot of times it has to do with money. Sometimes publishers see something that they think will bring in a lot of money and they skip the safeguards (as well as ignoring any common sense). Usually when that happens, however, they end up with egg on their faces, which is good. Maybe you hate that movie so much that you just decided to move that entire conversation to the back of your mind. ;-) I think it's best to avoid the cliche of the adult getting angry with the child and being malicious. I think the best way to go would to have the teacher be understanding while still bringing that up. He or she sees that they're both scared, and that the narrator didn't purposely frighten the friend to be mean or anything. The teacher gently implies that maybe the narrator just imagined it and the narrator insists that it was real, going into detail about it. The teacher isn't sure what to think. He or she tries to be reassuring, but tells the narrator not to talk about it anymore since it's causing distress. Raidra (talk) 00:14, December 18, 2016 (UTC) RE: Hi Billy Hey there! I'm glad you're very excited about writing and what not and I hope you get your pastas posted here on the wiki so I can read them. Unfortunately though, we don't allow "lost Episode" pastas here on the wiki anymore. Psychobilly2422 (talk) 02:22, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Spinoff Appeal Lemme just weigh in on this, since she's more of a design admin than content admin. As you know from your last pass with Spinoff Appeals, we do not normally allow certain topics. Lost Episode as an archetype of creepypasta, like the one you posted on Psychobilly2422's talk page (something you really should refrain from doing in the future, please), tend to follow one of a handful of generic patterns. The one you have posted seems to follow the "found strange DVD at friends house" formula and it's these stories by-the-books, paint-by-numbers approach that we have blacklisted them. The Spinoff Appeals exist to allow the possibility for extraordinary exemplars of the genre to shine through. However, as a testament to how rare they are, out of 92 Spinoff Appeals, only 12% of them have been accepted, and—taking a glimpse at your story as it currently is—I am unsure as to how well the finished product would fare on there. You're not a bad writer, don't get me wrong. It's just the shackling to a failing formula might be some measure of hindrance. Following the same general motions as other stories are, in my opinion as a writer, basically writing a pastiche of that story and dressing it up with a different character(s) and a new show. It's why things like Pokepastas are dime-a-dozen and they're all so hard to tell apart unless the author really does something novel with the concept. Same with Lost Episodes. So, the long and the short of this are yes and no. No, LEs are not allowed to be posted, and yes, there are Spinoff Appeals. However the likelihood that yours or any other LE pasta would be allowed in is very low, especially without them being terribly novel or new. ClericofMadness (talk) 07:50, December 18, 2016 (UTC) What's Up? It's been busy, as usual. How 'bout you? MrDupin (talk) 16:27, December 18, 2016 (UTC) :I remember the story, I was gonna take a look tonight. :I'm afraid I have not thought much about Lost Episode pastas, so I am afraid I can't be of much help. On the top of my head, a less formulaic approach is to have the viewer be some sort of collector/reviewer. Maybe he has a blog on the internet where he takes a look at uncut tapings of shows, shares trivia, sells old cassettes and stuff like that. MrDupin (talk) 17:05, December 18, 2016 (UTC)